The Nurses Office Transcript
Jaxon Goes To The Nurses Office Jaxon Enters Trashley Marie Jaxon went into the nurses office and sat down waiting for someone to talk to him. Juliette Enters Maya Rice Juliette is inside of the nurse's offing, tapping away at the keyboard of the old computer which holds all of the school's medical records. When she hears the door click open, she glances away from the computer for a moment, shouting, "I'll be right there!" to the visitor. Juli finishes adding the newest file to the records as quickly as possible, saving her progress and standing up once she's done. She heads over to Jaxon, almost immediately noticing the bruise on the side of his face. "Are you here for an ice pack?" She questions, tilting her head at him. Trashley Marie Jax frowns. "Yeah, Juli. Does it look bad. It feels broke, but I don't even know anymore." He tilts his head for to have a better look Maya Rice Juliette examines the bruise on his face, frowning slightly. "Well nothing's broken...luckily it's just a bruise. I'm sure that over time it will go away. Wait here for a second, alright?" She turns away from him, heading back deeper into the office to where the ice packs are stored. She fishes one out of the freezer, wrapping it up in a few paper towels before returning to the front area of the office. "Here," she says, handing it to him. "Sorry I can't do more to help you." She hesitates for a moment. "If any of your friends carry around ibuprofen, you could ask them for a few." Trashley Marie Jaxon chuckles. "Your a girl aren't you. You happen to got any?" Jax says smirking and holding the ice pack to his cheek. Maya Rice Juli resists the urge to roll her eyes. She's supposed to be civil toward her patients, no matter what her opinion of them is. "I'm not permitted to give out any sort of medication without explicit parental consent." She says the line as if she's repeated it a thousand times. Trashley Marie He stands up and moves toward her, "What if I, returned the favour?" Jax says attempting to seduce Juli like he does most girls. Maya Rice "I'd appreciate it if you could just take your ice pack and go," Juliette says, shifting away from him ever so slightly. "I'm sure you have quite a busy schedule to attend to." Cam Enters Trashley Marie Jaxon groaned. "Jeez what crawled up your ass and died this morning." He stood up and left the office holding the ice pack, he ran into Sara. Sara looked at him. "Oh my fucking god! He is dead! Jaxon this is the last straw! You can't keep letting him do things to you!" Jax shushes her. "No one can hear. DO you have some ibuprofen. I tried seducing little miss Juliette, but the bitch had something already up her ass." Sara pulled her pain pills out and gave him some. "Asshole." Sara walked into the office. "Uhh, Juliette. I just wanna apologize for Jaxon. He's a prick." Jaxon Exits Maya Rice Juliette's just about to return to her work on the computer when Sara enters. She shrugs nonchalantly. "You shouldn't worry about it." She smiles softly. "I have to deal with a lot of difficult people, working in here. I've gotten pretty used to it." Trashley Marie Sara smiles. "Well, you shouldn't have to. Why would you ever torture yourself like that. You are probably too sweet for that. Uhm, I am Sara. I just started. Please let me be the first smiling face you have seen today." Sara smiles and puts her hand out for Juli to shake. Maya Rice Juliette's vaguely suspicious due to how nice Sara is being, but when she hears that she's a new student a bit of that suspicion fades. She extends her hand as well, shaking Sara's. "Well, welcome to Kingswood. I hope you don't have too hard of a time here." Trashley Marie Sara nods. "I hope I don't too. I should be fine as long as they are all like you. Well see you gorgeous." Sara walks away not even noticing the words she just said and met with Jaxon in the hall, they headed for the gymnasium for the assembly. Cam Exits Maya Rice Juli's eyebrows go up when Sara calls her gorgeous, tilting her head as the other girl leaves. She lets out a quiet sigh, eventually turning around and going back to the computer, plopping down into the chair situated in front of it. Sydney Goes To The Nurses Office Sydney Enters Maya Rice Sydney plops down onto one of the beds in the Nurse's Office, grimacing as she slowly shifts until she's laying down. She has an arm wrapped around her torso, hand splayed across her stomach. There are faint sounds coming from the Nurse's Office bathroom. A few moments later, Juli exits. Her glasses are slightly askew, and there's a deep frown on her face. She stands in the doorway of the bathroom, lingering and watching Sydney as she shifts around on the bed. "You can't keep coming here, Sydney." Juliette sighs, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She blinks them open a heartbeat later and walks over to the corner in which Sydney is located, sitting down on the bed next to the one Syd's splayed out across. Sydney's eyes are tightly shut. When she hears Juli sit down, she groans and brings her hands to her face, covering it. She remains silent. "Sydney." Sydney groans again, moving her hands and angrily propping herself up on her elbow. She opens her eyes to glare at Juliette. "Who's going to stop me?" She laughs. "You?" Juliette frowns, adjusting her glasses. "Ms. Weir could." Sydney laughs even more, rolling her eyes. "Bitch never even shows up. You run this fucking office, Juli, and I know you won't make me leave." "I will if you keep behaving like this." Juliette does her best to look stern, sound forceful. Sydney tilts her head back, continuing to laugh. "I mean it, Sydney." Sydney shakes her head, relaxing again. She leans forward and nudges Juliette. "You forget that I know you, Juli." Juliette inhales sharply, moving away from Sydney's touch. "Don't." Sydney rolls her eyes in response, huffing and flipping herself over so that she's no longer facing Juliette. "Whatever." She mutters, curling up again. "Report me." Juliette is silent. Sydney is silent. They both remain quiet for a long time. Sydney is the one to finally break the silence. "I know you won't." There's a smirk on her face that Juliette can't see. "You never do." Phoenyx and Dani Go To The Nurses Office Phoenyx and Dani Enter Maya Rice Phoenyx leads Dani into the nurse's office, trying to avoid looking at her. Although she's certainly not afraid of blood, the sight of her wounded nose still makes Nyx wince a bit. "Hello?" She calls into the office. "Officer P. He --" Juliette appears, looking distressed. Her hair and glasses are messy. As soon as she spots Danielle, her eyes widen in shock, a small gasp escaping from her. "W-what...happened?" She rushes forward, trying to examine Dani's bloodied nose. Trashley Marie "I am a clutz. I swear it wasn't another fight." Danielle said. Expecting it to be the next question, per usual. Maya Rice "She...fell," Phoenyx states, hoping to clarify. Juli glances warily at the police officer. She's been working in the office for long enough to know that usually when people claim to have "fallen," there's a completely different story behind what actually happened. Still, she isn't quite brave enough to question an officer. Reaching out to take Danielle from Phoenyx, Juliette starts to lead her over to the cots, gently sitting her down. "You just wait right here, I'll be right back --" she rushes off to go grab supplies. Phoenyx stands awkwardly by the door. She can't leave Danielle unattended to, but she really doesn't want to be here... Sydney, still in the nurse's office, shifts from her position to look at Danielle. She can't completely see her face, but what she does see...A startled laugh escapes her at the sight of the injury. Holy shit. That was going to be hell for Juli to deal with. Trashley Marie Dani smirks. "I really did just fall Juli. It happens sometimes." Dani shouted out to her. She glance to Nyx. Maya Rice Juli returns just in time with an armful of supplies to hear Dani's words. She forces a smile, although she still doesn't quite believe it. Placing some of the things she's gathered down on the cot beside Dani. She grabs a bit of cloth, handing it to Danielle. "Here, wipe up a bit of the blood. Try not to be too rough. Your nose will probably be sore even if it isn't broken." She laughs nervously. "I'm really hoping it isn't broken..." Sydney sits up, deciding to join in on the conversation. "It looks pretty fucked up," she comments. Juli pauses to toss a glare at Sydney over her shoulder. Sydney simply shrugs. Phoenyx watches anxiously as Juliette takes care of Dani. After a bit of silence, she tentatively asks, "Is there...is there an actual nurse here?" Sydney can't help but laugh. Maya Rice "Our nurse is currently...out," Juliette responds, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm her assistant, but I assure you, I'm more than capable of handling this." Phoneyx looks doubtful, but doesn't question things further. Syd, getting to her feet, strolls over to Juli with a smile. "Juliette here has been handling a /lot/ of things recently." Juli glances over at Syd, looking both tired and angry. Sydney responds by widening her smile and then quickly leaning in to give Juli a quick peck on the cheek. "/Anyway,/" she says, straightening up. "I have to make it to my first period class before Sterling notices I'm not there. See you later, Juli." With that, Sydney exits the nurses office. Juliette watches her go with a frown, resisting the urge to reach up and wipe at the spot on her cheek that Syd had kissed. Trashley Marie Dani smirked at Juli's worry and laughs at Sydney's profanity use. "I will be fine. I have been through worse." Dani says tilting her head back. Maya Rice Juliette feels vaguely concerned at Dani's comment but decides against saying anything. She doesn't want to make Dani feel uncomfortable, considering there's a police officer in the room. Juli waits until Dani has managed to clear her nose of most of the blood before gently handing her an ice-pack wrapped in a soft cloth. "Here, hold this to your nose for a bit...sorry I can't do much else." She mutters, wincing at the thought of the pain Dani must be feeling. "You'll have to go see an actual professional to make sure nothing's broken...we don't really have the right equipment here to check." Straightening up and fixing her jacket, Juliette asks, "Is there anyone at home that we can call to come get you?" Phoenyx, butting into the conversation, says, "We've been trying to contact her guardian," she sighs, "but we have yet to receive a response." Juliette frowns. She turns from Dani to Phoenyx and then back to Dani. "Do you have any siblings that are 18 or over? They could --" "She can't leave," Phoenyx says, cutting in again. "Not until we've been in contact with a legal guardian." Trashley Marie Danielle nods. "Good luck with that. I have a brother, but hes really young. He's only five, in fact he is probably home by now, Danielle looks to the clock. Pre-K was cancelled due to a bathroom flooding I think." Dani smiled at the though of her little brother playing in puddles with his favourite army man toy. He was the best distraction any one could of even asked for. Maya Rice Juliette feels even more hopeless when Dani confirms that there's no one who could even try to come get her. Forcing a smile onto her face, she says, "Well, then, we'll just have to keep you down here for now." She glances to Phoenyx. "You might not be willing to let her go home, but I have the right to keep her out of classes. She's --" Phoenyx snorts, crossing her arms. "We weren't intending on letting her return to her classes. She's a danger to other students." Trashley Marie Dani looked to the officer. "She was about to fight my only friend! I wasn't gonna let him get the shit beat out of him. Juli," Danielle looked to her quickly. "Mitzi Thorne was there." Dani looked back to the officer. "Jaxon didn't stand a chance on his own." Maya Rice "Listen, kid," Phoenyx groans, leaning her head back against a nearby wall. "I. do not. give a shit." She punctuates her words with pauses, hoping to add emphasis. "You got in a fight, you're going to pay for it. End of story." Juliette's eyes widen in recognition when Danielle mentions Mitzi. "Zee was there?" She sounds curious. "...What even /happened?/" Trashley Marie Danielle chuckled. "Ok, Jax is trying to make everyone think he is straight right. Even though, anyone who knows him, knows he is gay as fuck. So, he tried taking Shanelle to homecoming, but the damn boy doesn't have a hint of sensitivity in his bones. So one thing led to another, he probably called her a whore. I jumped in to stop it. I don't know.. It all went pretty quick before this bitch jumped in and stopped me. I shoved a few people..." Danielle laid down. "I am probably gonna nap." Maya Rice Phoenyx pointedly ignores the "this bitch," comment. Juliette listens closely to the story, mostly recognizing the names of Sydney's friends. When Dani mentions wanting to take a nap, she perks up a bit. "Oh! Hold on just a second, we have some pillows back in the closest..." Juli rushes off, fetching one and returning to Danielle with it, handing it to her. "Here. Hopefully that'll make you feel a bit more comfortable." Trashley Marie Danielle laughed at Juli. "Are you always this nice or are you just gay for me." Dani said it as an obvious joke, she looked to Nyx, "Did they contact any one yet? Look I don't even care about what you might find, talking about my little brother made me realize he might be home alone, or worse with my uncle. My uncle isn't as bad as my monster of a mother, but he'll be high and that is not any better then not being there at all." Maya Rice Although she's aware it's a joke, Juli still feels her face heat up. "Just doing my job," she laughs nervously, heading off toward the back of the office once Danielle is settled. Phoenyx is hardly listening at this point, just /wishing/ that Felix would call her already. "Not my problem," she mutters in response. Trashley Marie "Not your fucking problem!?" Danielle jumped up. "My five year old brother might be home alone and its none of your fucking! You are a cop, you have never had a kid have you? Or like a sibling or something! Jesus Christ lady! He is all I care about in my family! He can't be home alone!" Dani began to pace as all the scenarios raced through her mind, her breath began to hitch. Her hos wasn't bleeding quite as much, really is wasn't at all. Maya Rice Phoenyx sighs loudly, clenching her jaw and lifting her head to look at Dani. "Do you want me to have to restrain you again?" She'd removed the handcuffs when they had entered the nurse's office, but now she began to reach for them again. She wasn't above literally cuffing this overzealous highschool student to the nearest object if she continued to throw a tantrum. Trashley Marie "Bring me to my house. Please. I am begging you. He can't handle himself." Dani stopped pacing, she attempted to calm her breathing, one image raced througb her head that made her panic hit and all time high. "P-please! I c-can't even imagine what might happen." Tears pricked her eyes. Maya Rice "I already /told/ you," Phoenyx insists, beginning to feel uncomfortable. God, this kid really was peristent, wasn't she? "You can either stay here with me, or I can offer you a free ride down to the station." She refuses to give in -- crying doesn't affect her much anymore, not really. She sees it happen far too often. Trashley Marie Danielle looked to the lady. "Take me to the station, as long as I'm not in this hell hole." Dani began to walk out. Maya Rice Nyx intercepts her before she can get very far. "Not so fast," she huffs, grabbing a hold of Dani's arms again. "I have to handcuff you if you're getting in my car." She grabs the cuffs, begins to lock them onto Danielle's wrists. Trashley Marie Danielle nods. "Works for me." Maya Rice Phoenyx finishes cuffing Dani and then escorts her out of the room, heading for the school's exit so she can take her to her car. Phoenyx and Dani Exit Juliette Exits =